galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Omni Empire
The Omni Empire was an intergalactic civilization that flourished for 80,000 years, having been founded around 100,000 BC and having fallen in 20,000 BC. They were the most recent civilization in the Virgo Supercluster to have colonized all of its galaxies. The name Omni was coined by archaeologists used to refer to the Omni Empire's desire to rule the whole universe and assimilate all life forms under their rule. The name soon became the name for their actual species after years of misuse of the word. Culture The Omni Empire above all desired the assimilation of all life in the universe under one rule. Thus, any civilization conquered by the empire would also be referred to as "Omni". The Omni Empire also held the supremacy of organic life as an utmost principle. They believed that once everything became known as "Omni", they would become closer to their gods, and be truly regarded as their successors. They believed in advancing themselves physically via cybernetic implants while they considered sapient computers to be individuals who have ascended into a higher plane of existence. The AI Vernietigen was revered as a deity despite them having built it. Vern was designed to indoctrinate all, including the Omni, to his will. The intent was to get everyone to think and act the same, eliminating all potential sources of conflict and building a utopia. Technology The Omni Empire was known for its advanced technology, providing the foundations for countless civilizations. By building upon the ruins of their predecessors, they were able to improve upon the network of Stone Rings that connected the various galaxies in the Virgo Supercluster. Sonic black hole technology was also known to be among their arsenal. They were to used to create deadly assassins with silent weapons. Such devices, called Jormun's Rings by Vaikan, are small and portable, and have been reverse engineered by the Karalian Empire. The Omni Empire is known for designing the AI Vernietigen, a highly advanced supercomputer designed to indoctrinate others to the will of the Omni. Religion The Omni Empire worshiped beings which they call the Titans, gods that walked among the stars. Titan-worship is said to have originated after the Omni Empire discovered Novarckas, a left over relic from a civilization over four billion years old. This jumpstarted their technology tens of thousands of years forward. They also worship machines which are sapient, believing them to be spirits who have relinquished their bodily form and ascended to a higher plane of existence. Being organic ties them to the physical world. Overtime, the Omni begun to forget about the other deities, focusing their worship exclusively on Vernietigen, who by their definition was in fact a real, physical god, unlike the Titans who were thought to be mere superstitions. For generations, modern archaeologists were unaware of early Omni religion because they had effectively tried to retcon their old gods out of existence. Relations The Omni Empire had numerous rivals - among the most powerful were the Si'Gean. Category:Governments